Zombie Map Kit Build 1.3
The Version Build 1.3 is the very first alpha release of the map kit, there, the instructions were implemented, and most importantly, the release of the build is responsible for helping new players how to develop their own zombie maps in game. Prior to the release of this version, versions V1.2 and earlier cannot be downloaded. It was also accepted into proper learning, as several editions of this build was released soon afterwards. There were plenty of supporters who liked the idea of this version, after the public release of the map kit. There were also other builds, and it took Simon Phung a very long time to develop this kit, and it took about 2 weeks to release the initial version. Creation It was created when Simon Phung was in the computer lab, although SS_AlphaBoat did actually design the initial assets, which Simon Phung worked upon to make them function, previously, ROBLOX Studio was blocked in school as "games" according to the CBE School Board, and this is interesting since the build has been proven to be especially important to the development of the map kit. The Instructions were implemented during this time, and it was translated into 5 languages, and they were listed in the instructions page right there. Initially, assets were created, and the initial creation of powerups had occurred anywhere in the map kit. There were certainly other builds, but before this version came out, it was private, and it is especially important for the given person to display faith over the project. The project was strictly inspired by the Call of Duty: Zombies gamemode, and almost all the assets were indeed original. There were many supporters of the project, but the list of notable supporters do apply on this article as well and this version was created during school periods, during period 3 and 4 of the PLP school class. Development Versions * v1.3b - The secondary development version, here, nothing was developed, and it was created due to a glitch that occurred in the school computer that Simon Phung was using. Features Breakable Barrier The Breakable Barrier is a new map asset, that was implemented as a barrier, to block zombies from passing through. Although it is temporary, as it breaks after a few hits. The barrier was implemented as an asset in this version, although it was possibly implemented under a teacher's approval during free time, and it functioned properly. It was developed by Simon Phung. The color of the health marker will go from yellow, then to orange, then to red, eventually, the barrier is destroyed all together. The barrier is an important map asset, that is responsible for some pretty important things, such as protecting against zombies, and defending entire barriers. It consists of 3 wooden planks, salvaged from an actual wooden pallet, stuck together using wood glue, and planing to get rid of all the splinters. This type of barrier can be extremely fragile, and it can be destroyed pretty easily, just a few hits later, then it is destroyed completely, and this barrier is most common towards certain maps. This is especially important for map making as well. Barbed Wire Barbed Wire will damage both players and zombies if touched, similar to the real life variant, and barbed wire fences often deal 10 damage on contact, although if players or zombies touch it longer, then the damage is extended up to the point that either the player or zombie will die as a result. Barbed wire can be a type of hazard that can deal continuous amount of damage depending on when the player spent time touching it, and there are more information about this hazard on a different article. Testing The original assets were tested briefly, and once they worked properly, they were implemented into the map, although Simon Phung may plan bug patches into some of the known assets, which, if it is kept untested, may be broken. Earlier models were also extremely glitchy, if not pretty broken, along with physical issues, and when bugs occurred, they were immediately patched, and Simon Phung initially tried to use TurboFusion V3, but the tool wouldn't load properly, so after a few attempts, MX was used instead. MX was a lot more difficult to adjust that TurboFusion since it was in decimal places, so he had to adjust the rate of fire to 1 second to make it extremely accurate as the weapons were extremely broken, sometimes, with TurboFusion V3, you could get flung. Notable Supporters Category:Games